


sleepover

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is definitely, definitely becoming less of an option as he feels something suspiciously hard against his thigh. Maybe he's imagining it. He shifts, moving his leg back experimentally. Kageyama is praying that it's just his imagination, that this is not happening to him, that Hinata's not hard while he's sleeping because how is he supposed to deal with that? Surely whatever god is out there would not be this cruel to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> really wonderful suggestion from an amazing reader asking about hinata ending up grinding against kageyama's leg in his sleep!! it's one of my favorite things actually ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

It's not unusual for Hinata and Kageyama to have (often impromptu) sleepovers. Kageyama's parents are always delighted when Hinata comes over, cooing over him long after he goes home despite Kageyama's frequent attempts to get them to shut up. We're so happy you've made such a nice friend, Tobio, they say, Invite him over more, they say, He's such a darling! while Kageyama seethes over his homework. And the worst thing is, it's all true, which somehow just makes him crankier.

Hinata is nervous meeting Kageyama's parents at first, of course, wringing his hands on the way there, but by now he's nearly a part of the family, and it's not unheard of for Kageyama's mother to suggest he sleep over when they're up too late studying. Hinata's mother is all too happy to comply, and Kageyama secretly thinks their mothers must be conspiring against him to make his life as uncomfortably full of Hinata as humanly possible.

This is one of those nights, when Hinata's slumped over his math textbook, drooling on the page, and Kageyama sighs and shakes his shoulder. Hinata's eyes open, sleepy, and he looks up.

“Stay the night,” Kageyama says, something that's become strangely frequent for him to offer to the point that he actually doesn't mind that much anymore. He watches Hinata turn his head and press his nose into the crack of his book, burying his face, and then he nods.

He's starting to drift off again, and Kageyama knows if he leaves him there he'll sleep like that the whole night and end up stiff and sore and a pain in the ass the next morning, whining about how Kageyama hadn't woken him up. He regrets to say it's happened before, during one of their very first sleepovers, when he's feeling spiteful and leaves Hinata there the whole night. It hasn't happened since.

Kageyama shakes Hinata's shoulder again, harder, until he finally lifts his head from the book and yawns.

“The only thing this is good for is a pillow,” Hinata says, voice sleepy, crawling to his knees. Kageyama's up on his feet and reaching down to tug Hinata up with him, knowing from experience that if he doesn't get his friend going, he is fully capable of just flopping into bed fully dressed and not waking up until the alarm goes off.

Hinata shoves at Kageyama, halfheartedly. “I know, I know,” he says, and then he's shuffling to Kageyama's dresser, opening the drawer where his pajamas are kept, and yes Hinata's got spare clothes here just because he ends up sleeping over so frequently and it is not weird at all, but like hell is Kageyama going to tell this to anyone. He's also not going to tell anyone that he's got clothes at Hinata's place, important because there's no option for him to borrow the other boy's clothes and be able to sleep comfortably in the too-tight fabric.

When Hinata goes to pull his shirt over his head, Kageyama looks away, out of courtesy and not because seeing Hinata shirtless in his room makes his face uncomfortably warm. He pulls off his own shirt, tossing it to the floor, reminding himself to pick it up in the morning before his room ends up looking like Hinata's.

By the time they're both dressed, in fresh pajamas, faces washed, ready for bed, Hinata's basically asleep on his feeth. They'd had pretty grueling practice that day, and Kageyama's aching to fall into bed himself, so he does, sliding under the covers. This is a signal for Hinata to crawl in next to him, because he's not bothering with a futon at this point, and it's not like they haven't shared a bed before; they do frequently at Hinata's, when Natsu insists on sharing the room with them. Kageyama's learned to deal with the tossing and the turning and the limbs flung in his face while he's asleep. Hinata is as energetic when he sleeps as he is with anything else.

Hinata's always the first to fall asleep, and tonight is no different. Kageyama's cozy, feels his eyes sliding shut, and to be honest he sort of enjoys the warmth of another person next to him, the way Hinata's close enough for his smell, warm laundry and sunshine, to wash over Kageyama as he feels himself drifting. He's close to sleep, pleasantly warm, back to Hinata, when the arm hits him.

He's not surprised, really, because this is what happens when sleeping with Hinata. Everyone on the team knows it by now, although usually it's only Kageyama who is subjected to the wayward limbs. All he can really do is groan and be glad Hinata's arm hasn't hit his face; it's only flung across his shoulder, and Kageyama can see Hinata's small fingers out of the corner of his eye. Hopefully this is as bad as it gets tonight, because he really, really wants to go to sleep.

Kageyama's almost there, finally, on the edge of a dream, when there's a sliding against his pants, and he feels Hinata's leg shooting between his own. Another thing about Hinata: he's a clinger. Kageyama knows a this point that he's probably going to end up in a tangle of limbs in the morning, too warm because Hinata seems to radiate heat when he sleeps. He doesn't care. He's tired, dammit, and he's going to sleep.

He does. Kageyama's finally able to drift off after another 15 minutes of Hinata squirming around, his face pressing up against Kageyama's back, and maybe it's the warm breath against his shoulders that helps him get there; he's dreaming about a field in the summer, dandelions in the breeze, cicadas, and Hinata's there, beaming at him. It's a nice dream, he'd guess, even if Hinata was in it. Nothing much is going on, and he's content to continue this, when his consciousness becomes vaguely aware of something pressing against him. It's uncomfortable, hard, not the way Hinata usually sleeps. Kageyama frowns and feels the dream slipping, colors fading, and his eyes snap open.

He's finally going to kill Hinata, he tells himself, because he feels him moving around. Hinata's arms are bunched around Kageyama's abdomen, which happens, sometimes. Kageyama goes to push his arms off, or at least tug them loose because he's feeling too restricted to get back to sleep, when he notices something else.

Sleep is definitely, definitely becoming less of an option as he feels something suspiciously hard against his thigh. Maybe he's imagining it. He shifts, moving his leg back experimentally. Kageyama is praying that it's just his imagination, that this is not happening to him, that Hinata's not hard while he's sleeping because how is he supposed to deal with that? Surely whatever god is out there would not be this cruel to him.

As soon as his leg presses back enough, there's a small noise against his back, where Hinata's face is pressed into his shirt. Kageyama's blood runs cold. His prayers have gone unanswered. Hinata is clinging to him, and he is very obviously hard.

Kageyama doesn't know what to do. His mind is racing, trying to figure out if he should move away, but the wall is in front of him and there's too little space as it is. He thinks about pushing Hinata off, but then he'd probably wake up and it would be even more awkward than it already is. Kageyama finally settles on just...waiting it out, maybe he'll be able to go back to sleep and he'd never think or talk about this, ever, and things would be okay.

And then Hinata's hips shift forward.

There is a very definite erection pressing against Kageyama's thigh, harder, and for a split second he is terrified that Hinata's awake, but the shorter boy just sighs against his back and pushes his hips forward again. Kageyama can feel the heat rising in his face. This is not happening to him, he says, screwing his eyes shut, this is a dream, a nightmare, and then he doesn't know if that would be better or worse because it would mean he's actually dreaming about Hinata grinding against his leg.

He doesn't have much time to think about it because Hinata's next press is more insistent, his other leg sliding over Kageyama's to trap it in between, and he's rolling his hips forward again. His breath is hot on Kageyama's back, and everywhere Hinata's touching him feels like electricity and he is frozen while Hinata humps against his leg. Wait this out, wait this out, he tells himself, he's sure it'll be over soon, and then he can go back to sleep and never think about this again.

And yet, while his eyes are insistently closed, Kageyama finds his mind wandering, thinking maybe about how Hinata looks right now, if his cheeks are as red as Kageyama's feel, if he looks happy or serious or what, and Kageyama's suddenly really, really overcome with the need to see what Hinata looks like. He will probably never have this opportunity ever again, he tells himself, and it's natural to be curious, isn't it? He can maybe just turn around, a little...if Hinata wakes up, he can pretend he's shifting in his sleep and leave the idiot to run to the bathroom and finish this in a more private setting.

He hesitates; is this really okay? Kageyama's opened his eyes, glaring at the wall. Hinata will never know, he tells himself. He'll never know, and Kageyama will no longer be curious and maybe he'll actually be able to get a few hours of sleep.

Resolved, Kageyama grits his teeth and prepares to shift around. There is a high possibility he'll wake Hinata up, but he's got to do it, he has to, and he carefully, carefully loosens Hinata's grip around his torso. Hinata's arms are limp; he's still asleep, thank god, and Kageyama reaches down to extract his leg from between Hinata's. He's free, and it briefly passes through his mind that he can be done with this, he's extracted himself and Hinata's still asleep, but he's come too far and is way too curious to just leave it. He takes a deep breath, holds it, and then he's shifting and turning around to face Hinata.

Hinata is still asleep, long eyelashes against his cheeks, hair mussed and sticking up at every angle even moreso than it does when he's awake. His mouth is slack, and Kageyama might think he'd imagined the whole thing if it weren't for the red staining Hinata's cheeks, the warm breath puffing out of his parted lips a little too fast, and then, suddenly, the low whine that passes through.

Kageyama freezes. He watches Hinata's face intently, trying to see if he's waking up, and then Hinata's arms are tightening around him again, his squirming legs are seeking out something, and before he can stop himself and ask what the hell he's doing, Kageyama's shifting closer and sliding his leg back between Hinata's. Hinata's hips surge forward as soon as there's contact against his groin, and Kageyama can feel the hardness pressing against his leg as Hinata rocks his hips forward and back, forward and back, and his mouth opens just a little wide and there's a low groan from his throat that goes straight to Kageyama's dick. He is suddenly overcome with the desire to touch Hinata's pink cheeks, to smooth the hair sticking to his forehead, and he's already this far so he does; his fingers brush against Hinata's warm skin and Hinata leans into it.

It's that second that Kageyama realizes he feels something tight and hot between his legs, a tingling low in his stomach, and this must be punishment for his curiosity because Kageyama feels the blood drain from his face (presumably to somewhere else).

He's getting hard.

It's natural, he tells himself desperately, yanking his hand away from Hinata's face. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills this not to happen, tells himself to calm down, tries to think of the least arousing things he possibly can. Tanaka in a dress. Daichi smiling. That time Hinata puked all over his shoes. Hinata rubbing against his leg and this is not working, this is not working, Kageyama hates himself and he hates Hinata and he hates his stupid teenage boy hormones.

This cannot possibly get any worse, he thinks, he's hit the low, so there's only up to go from here. He can wait this out, wait for Hinata to...finish, he guesses, and then just lie awake in shame until he passes out or the alarm rings, whichever comes first.

But it can get worse. Kageyama realizes this, a sickening feeling growing in his stomach alongside arousal, when Hinata's eyes start to flutter. He prays that he's just thinking of something in his sleep, dreaming, and not waking up to find both of them hard and himself humping Kageyama's leg.

God is not kind.

Hinata's eyes slowly open, and he looks dazed and confused for a minute, staring up at Kageyama who wants to look away so badly but can't. Hinata raises one hand from around Kageyama to rub at his eye and he looks adorable, fuck, Kageyama hates himself, he hates Hinata, and then suddenly realization is dawning in Hinata's eyes and Kageyama winces inwardly.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, voice thick with sleep and something else. “Kageyama, I'm dreaming, right?” His hips have stopped moving but he's still pressed too hard against Kageyama's thigh. “I'm not dreaming.”

They're staring at each other, and Kageyama doesn't know if his voice will even work at this point, and then Hinata's trying to scramble backwards as fast as he can, releasing Kageyama's leg. He's going to fall off the bed at this point. Kageyama doesn't know what he's doing, this night is a disaster, he can't even pass it off as being asleep because he'd been staring straight at Hinata when he woke up and his hand is shooting out and grabbing Hinata's upper arm, yanking him back.

“Don't,” he says, and he wants to follow up with “fall out of the bed” or “wake everyone up” but nothing else comes out. Hinata is staring at him, looking terrified.

“Don't kill me,” he's saying, pressing his hands together in prayer. “It was an accident, I swear, I didn't mean to-”

He knows it was an accident, and Kageyama feels absolutely awful because he's just made it worse but he's also got a problem in his pants, one that is not going away, and before he even knows what he's doing, he's rolling himself on top of Hinata.

Kageyama half expects Hinata to yell, to shove him off, to tell him he's gross and no way, stop it, and he'll move off immediately if this happens because he doesn't want to do anything more awful than he already has, and he's silently begging Hinata to tell him to stop because this is so fucking weird and he knows it. It's weird and wrong and he doesn't know what he's doing but he's so hard right now.

For better or for worse, Hinata does not move. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look disgusted; just mildly startled and still sort of sleepy. 

“I'm just...helping you out,” Kageyama says, trying to sound normal and not freaked out or desperate. “I want to go back to sleep.”

Hinata stares up at him, silent, and then he's slowly nodding, once, almost too small for Kageyama to notice. He probably wouldn't have, but he's hyper aware of everything about Hinata right now, the way he feels under him, small but solid, and very, very warm. Kageyama feels himself melting against him, and then he grits his teeth and presses his hips down against Hinata's.

Slowly, Hinata starts to relax; Kageyama can feel his muscles getting less tense as he adjusts to what's going on. Kageyama cages him with his arms, looking down, and watches as Hinata licks his lips (when did they get so pink) and then he's slowly, tentatively pressing up against Kageyama.

They breathe out simultaneously, and Kageyama rolls his hips against the hardness he can feel there, tenting in Hinata's sleep pants. Hinata lets out a breathy groan, his eyelids fluttering, and he looks so good like this, with his hair fanned against the pillow they'd been sharing and his hands limp against the soft fabric. He's pressing his hips up now, against the movement of Kageyama's, and Kageyama dips his head lower, so he's breathing in the same air Hinata is.

Hinata's eyes are lidded, color dusting his cheeks, and he is soft against Kageyama's body, softer than he looks when he's on the court, when he's using all his muscles and running and jumping and looking amazing. He looks amazing now, too; he always looks amazing, and Kageyama blames the hormones fuzzing his thoughts and making his head full of Hinata. Hinata's hips stutter against his, insistent, and Kageyama presses down harder. Hinata whines.

Kageyama's hips freeze because that sound should not be coming from bubbly, innocent Hinata, but it is, and it's making heat pool in his groin and he surges downwards again. Hinata's eyes slide all the way closed and he's arching up against Kageyama, their chests are touching and it's so hot, too hot under the covers where they press together, Kageyama feels like he's melting and all he can do is rub his hips against Hinata's, pressing for more friction.

“Kageyama,” Hinata's breathing, and Kageyama thinks he says “Hinata” back but he can't be sure because he feels breathless. Hinata says it again, “Kageyama”, in a voice that is very distinctly his and yet altogether different than anything Kageyama's ever heard before.

He wants to hear it more.

Suddenly there are fingers digging into his hips, pushing him down and there's delicious pressure on his erection as Hinata jams their hips together, hard, rubbing, and then Kageyama's choking back a noise and there is something warm and wet in his pants and his arms can no longer hold him up. He collapses, face pressed into the pillow on the other side of Hinata's head.

They are silent for a minute, until the gross feeling in Kageyama's pants gets to be too much and he rolls off, feeling very warm and soft and wonderfully tired. Hinata's lying there next to him, looking up at the ceiling.

“Wow,” he says.

Kageyama's about to say something back, when he freezes. Is that a “wow, that was awful,” or a “wow, you're so gross”, does Hinata hate him now, he's gotta get out of bed and clean this up and maybe die and never face his friend ever again-

There's a hand on his arm, dragging Kageyama out of his stone-faced panic. He turns his head, and there's Hinata, face too close and cheeks still tinged with red.

“Thanks,” he says, small and quiet.

Kageyama nods, stiff, and then Hinata's yawning and rolling against him, pressing his knees against Kageyama's leg, curling up into his side. Kageyama has no idea how this boy can be comfortable touching him like this after what they've just done, but Hinata's always been weird like this. He stays completely still, regardless.

Hinata's not faking, though. In a few minutes his breathing evens out, and Kageyama finds his own eyes staring to get heavy. He still feels warm and soft and good, despite everything and the mess in his pants, and he thinks he might actually be able to get a few hours of sleep before his life is over forever.

When they wake up the next morning, Hinata's wrapped around him, like always, arm flung over his side and legs tangled together. He's drooling, and Kageyama shakes him awake. Hinata's reply of “five more minutes” is as familiar as anything, and it's relieving in a way; maybe they can forget this. Maybe his life isn't over. He shakes Hinata again, who finally stirs, and then suddenly there's a too-bright grin directed right at him.

Maybe his life isn't completely over. Hinata's is, though, if he doesn't hurry up and get out of bed.


End file.
